quantumversefandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Quantum
Pre- Infinate Quantum History In another time, another place Michael Nixon Reinhardt, "Nix" to his friends, went by another name. He was born Felix Styx. Not long after his birth, his parents died in an airplane crash, caused by a metahuman battle, that should have killed their infant son. Instead, he was adopted and rechristened. Thanks to the inherited fortune he was bequeathed and left in trust as a child, Young Michael had nothing he did not want. His new parents encourgaged him, gave him tough love, and helped his acchieve. When it came time to study, he found himself drawn to psychology. Wanting to prevent other tragedies like the one that killed his parents, he focused on getting metahumans more control over thier powers, getting the psychological help to become better citizens, and help those who chose the path of darkness. Overall, his methods worked as he used his fortune to open the Quantum's Academy, an innovative school to further this purpose. Here, and for many years, his life track mirrored Dr. Quantum almost exactly. He grew in reputation, developed super powers of his own and found a young ward to act as his sidekick, a young Libby Mega. Everything changed when the Rooks found his world. Like Dr. Quantum, he and his team invaded the fortress. However, this time, his entire team was captured, tortured, and used against him as their meta-glands were emptied and pumped into him. For ten day, his team was essentially fed to him to see how far his power could stretch. He watched all of them die in front of him, the last being Libby. As she died, he connected with her, his senses expanding faster that anyone expected. He saw how the power moved, not just how it acted. He saw past Libby's death and knew there was nothing he could do to stop it. However, there was something he could to avenge her. Instead of pulling power from deep within, as Dr. Quantum did, Nix reached out with his mind and pulled the power from the Rooks themselves. He drained his captors within inches of thier lives and spent ten days tortureing them with the accumulated power as he demanded to know how to get home. After they told him, he tortured them some more then destroyed them. (Note: the Rooks thought to be killed revealed that only that realities Rooks died.) Returning to his world, he understood the plight of humanity and metahumanity. No longer to wait for humanity to grow up, he decided the world needed a parent again. That parent would be him. Thus Lord Quantum was born. He gave power to those who could handle it. He took it from those who could not. In this way, he amassed a army of metahumans who bowed to him in all things. In ten years, he was the undisputed ruler of Earth. Then the Infinate Quantum's happened, as Xander Scope made a bid to return to his earth. In doing so, he pulled Lord Quantum's reality to the world of Dr. Quantum. Lord Quantum, wanting his reality returned to him, fought with Dr. Quantum and the other Quantums against Xander Scope and helped return reality to more or less normal. However, before Lord Quantum could be returned to his own reality, he discovered that his reality (Thanks to Xander Scope's working with the Xenex force) no longer existed. Without a home and in a world lacking any form of order, he challenged Dr. Quantum to the name and position that entailed. After a long and devestating fight, knowing that to loose would be to return to nothing, Lord Quantum realsied that the rightful hero would prevail, and this time, it was not him. Lord Quantum surrendered, allowed himself to be taken into custody, and awaited whatever punishment was right. Lord Quantum felt the coming of the being called Quark to his cell. He knew what he was the whole time of the Infinate Quantum's event. Quark, being mischievous, a ripple in the fabric of continuity and reality itself, let Lord Quantum know that Lord Quantum's own powers drew Xenex to his plane faster than anyone elses. That's why It was devastated so. Even after Xenex was dealt with, it could not be returned and would never be returned. Eventually, Lord Quantum would dissipate and become nothing more than a story. Quark, in a show of mercy, offered to make Lord Quantum fictional, to live in the pages of another story for as long as the story lasted. Lord Quantum was unamused. Using the trick he learned back in the days when the Rooks held him and after watching Xander Scope rewrite the universe, Lord Quantum reached out with power and grabbed ahold of everything that was Quark. It is not known if he killed the imp or if it is possible to do so but to all observers, Lord Quantum shredded him and devoured him. This caused the Entropy effect.' ' Post Entropy History Lord Quantum is the one for a handful of people in the universe who does not have an adjustment to his history. He caused the Entropy Event to weave himself into this fabric. In doing so, he caused other realities to become intertwined as well. As far as the universe is concerned, yes, Lord Quantum is a tyrant from another dimension. He was once Dr. Quantum. Unable to live on the planet anymore, He made a deal with GTI, particularity Xander Scope. Make him head of GTI again in exchange, Scope would use his powers to create him an Island in space, Avalon. He created New Avalon as an orbiting fully functional space station carved from an asteroid and completely self sufficient. From here, he is able to create Quantum's Quarum, a team of "supervillians" who's two fold job is world domination and the destruction of Dr. Quantum. Soon they will move.... Powers and Abilities Powers Lord Quantum’s powers come from the quantum energies of the universe and the manipulations of said energies. He can fly, create blasts of pure quantum energy, and create force fields. Due to his mastery of the quantum forces that make up power, he is able to pull powers from a metahuman and grant them, usually temporarily, to another potential metahuman. He cannot put the powers in anyone who does not have the potential for powers already by he has found that there are more potential metahumans than most ever thought. On occasion, he has helped them awaken. Lord Quantum is also one of the few temporally stable beings in the universe. Abilities Besides being a leader, Lord Quantum is a gifted psychologist and counselor. He also speaks a mutlitude of languages including: spanish, mandarin, latin, and german. Strength level Lord Quantum Possesses Class 1 strength, able to bench press 1 ton Weaknesses Lord Quantum is subject to fits of rage when frustrated. This can throw off his concentration and he knows it. However, even his meditation skills and psychological tricks are keeping them barely in check. He is starting to wonder if all then injections of other metahumans is causing medical problems... Paraphernalia Equipment: New Avalon - His orbiting fortress. He has welcomed others to his platform, usually having to take the seven gates placed all over the world to find entrance. Common Allies * Golden Triscale * Xenex * Xenos (Xander Scope) * Amy Araziel * Grand Master Grav * Mammoth * Tom Foolery & Rag Doll * Quantum's Quarum Common Enemies * Doctor Quantum * Kid Quantum * Lady Quantum * Glory * Quantum's Questers * Burlesque * Stinger Trivia * Keeps his face hidden because the scaring left on his face from the tortures are troubling for himself to look at. He keeps a ruby over his "third eye" to remind him of Libby. * Spends most of his time trying to catch up on the new history of this universe and how better to use it to his advantage. * While many have flocked to his new home, he is actively looking for a few people to fill the void left by Libby and his old team. He wonders if Quantum Lad might be interested in the position. * Has approached Tina Tesla about making her powers permanent. So far she has turned him down seeing it as a deal with the devil. * Actually hopes for human/metahuman interaction and unification. Category:Male Characters Category:Villain Category:Quantums Questers Category:Arch-villain Category:Quantum's Quarum Category:Extradimentional Characters